


Gavin: The Closet Thespian

by LEXILOVESSCOTTLANG



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Also I just wanted to see Gavin sing to Mamma Mia!, Crack, Crack Relationships, Fluff and Crack, Here I go again!, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mamma Mia! - Freeform, Please help Lexi, Theatre, she does not know what she is doing, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 09:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15336702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LEXILOVESSCOTTLANG/pseuds/LEXILOVESSCOTTLANG
Summary: Gavin was a theatre geek in high school, but no one needs to know that. Things take a turn for the stranger when Mamma Mia! suddenly plays in the break room radio.Gavin can't help himself. It's fucking Mamma Mia!Of course, chaos ensues when Connor catches Gavin singing to Mamma Mia! dancing like a maniac.*In short, a fanfic in which Gavin is seduced by Connor, who is also a theatre geekAlso LEXILOVESSCOTLANG can't AO3 someonepleasehelpher*





	Gavin: The Closet Thespian

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LEXILOVESSCOTTLANG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LEXILOVESSCOTTLANG/gifts).



> Guys, don't ask. It's 1:57 AM right now. I don't why I wrote this. I just wanna see Gavin being a huge nerd, and Connor being a flirtatious dick. I AM AWArE Everyone's out of character! T-T 
> 
> Also a huge shout out to LEXILOVESCOTLANG for being my unofficial official co-writer for this weird ass fanfic we wrote in the DPD discord. 
> 
> Lexi, you rock, stay weird. ;)

It all started in the early morning of April 2039. Gavin was just getting his coffee like every other day in the shitty precinct he calls a police station. However, things take a turn for the stranger when Gavin is doing everything in his power not belt out the lyrics of Mamma Mia! as the main theme plays on the break room radio. He is shuffling his seat, restraining his inner theatre geek from emerging from his dick like exterior. As the song continues, Gavin is slowly realizing three very important things,

 

One, he is alone.

 

Two, no one doesn’t not sing Mamma Mia! when it appears in the radio. No one.

 

Three, he is already singing the song to himself, unaware he is getting louder, and louder and before he knows it, he is mumbling the song to himself at a reasonably loud volume.

 

_“I was cheated by you, and I think you know when~”_

 

Gavin sings the first verse **_with passion_** , jumping on the break room table, knocking down the coffee that was on it.

 

 _“So I made up my mind and must come to an end~_ ”

 

Gavin kicks the donut plate off the table and makes a huge ruckus as he jumps down from the table. He swiftly dances to the middle of the break room, grabbing a random ass spoon from the kitchen sink, and he uses it as a microphone.

_“Look at me now, will I ever learn?_  
I don't know how but I suddenly lose control  
There's a fire within my soul~”

Unbeknownst to Gavin, Connor is standing across the break room, dumbfounded by what he sees. Gavin is dancing like a crazy person, and he is singing into a plastic spoon to a song written in 1975. Connor knows Mamma Mia! like Hank knows alcohol, (he has seen the entire two-part series in a movie night once when he was alone with Sumo), but he _never_ anticipated Gavin, of all people, to know even a shred of fine music such as _ABBA._

_“Just one look, and I can hear a bell ring,_

_One more look and I forget everything~”_

 

As Connor sees Gavin swaying his hips carelessly against the refrigerator, Connor says ‘Fuck it,’ and slides right in to sing the chorus,

 

“ _Mamma Mia! Here I go again! My my, how can I resist ya?”_ Connor sings, swaying his hips seductively, not caring to see Gavin’s mortified facial expression at being caught singing a song from the early 2000s.

 

“FUCK CONNOR, WHEN DID YOU GET IN HERE?!” Gavin shrieks, sweating profusely in pure embarrassment and anger.

 

Connor ignores him and continues singing, grabbing Gavin’s hands and making him dance with him,

 

“ _Mamma mia! Does it show again  
My my, just how much I've missed you_?” Connor continues, smiling at Gavin’s bright red blush.

Gavin is speechless, so when Connor continues singing the verse, Gavin’s blush only grows, causing the poor man to cover his face in pure mortification.

 

Suddenly, Hank enters the break room with his mug, ready to replenish his caffeine levels, but nothing could prepare the old man from the image that bestowed his line of sight.

 

Hank drops the mug, causing it to shatter.

 

“ _Yes I’ve been broken hearted,_

 _Blue since the day we parted  
Why, why did I ever let you go?”_ Connor sings, and finger guns Gavin playfully.

 

Gavin is shook.

Really, really shooketh.

 

Hank stifles a laugh, and turns beet red from holding it in for so long,

 

“Chris get the fuck in here! Right fucking now!” Hank calls, and can’t hold his laughter any longer, roaring with a hearty laugh.

 

Chris sighs from his desk and briskly walks to the break room,

 

“What is it, Hank?” Chris yawns, but he doesn’t he haven’t a chance to ask any more questions as Hank pulls him beside the doorframe, forcing the man to watch this unorthodoxed, but amazing, display of musical talent and what-the-fuckery.

 

Chris is also shooketh, but extremely amused, snickering as the android took off his blazer dramatically, and all but courts Gavin into singing the next line.

 

“ _Mamma mia, now I really know  
My my, I could never let you go,~”_ Connor finishes his part, winking at Gavin, allowing for the young detective to speak during the instrumental break,

 

“I didn’t know androids had culture,” Gavin jokes, impressed, yet aroused at the android’s flirtatious inner theatre geek.

 

“It’s ABBA, Gavin. I may be an android, but it’s ABBA.” Connor says in an all too serious tone, causing the man in front of him to be completely and utterly _smitten_ by this crazy ass android, who happens to be a **_closet thespian_**.

 

Hank is losing his shit, laughing like a madman while Chris is stifling his own laughter to record every second of this amazing, once in a lifetime, experience.

 

Gavin smiles genuinely, nodding at Connor to continue, _together._ If they’re going to do this, they are going to do it as proud, cultured thespians. Fuck everyone else.

 

“ _I've been angry and sad about things that you do  
I can't count all the times that I've told you we're through~_ ” Gavin starts the next verse, holding the android’s hand, guiding him into a seductive dance. Now it’s Connor’s turn to blush.

 

Hank and Chris are still losing their shit in the background.

 

“ _And when you go, when you slam the door_  
I think you know that you won't be  
Away too long  
You know that I'm not that strong...”At this point, the two grown adults are singing together, and dancing _like men,_ thinking they are alone. When they are not. At all.

 

Gavin pulls Connor into a tango-like stance, and he just goes with it. Connor seductively takes the lead, catching the young coffee addict off guard,

 

“ _Just one look and I can hear a bell ring,_

_One more look and I forget everything, wo-oh-oh-oh~”_

 

Gavin and Connor stand dramatically on top of the break room table, Gavin still with his mock microphone on his hand, and Connor just wiggling his hips as queerly as possible.

 

“ _Mamma mia, here I go again_  
My my, how can I resist you?  
Mamma mia, does it show again  
My my, just how much I've missed you?

 _Yes, I've been brokenhearted_  
Blue since the day we parted  
Why, why did I ever let you go?  
Mamma mia, now I really know  
My my, I could never let you go,”Connor and Gavin finish with a bang, jumping off the table being very _extra_ , and way too gay for their own good.

 

Meanwhile, Hank and Chris are still laughing like fucking goblins, tears in their eyes, and Hank swears he’s about to have a heart attack. When Gavin notices the Lieutenant and his partner standing there, recording everything, Gavin screams like a little girl and covers his face with his jacket.

 

Connor does nothing, except elegantly gives the two men the middle finger.

 

“Connor! I- I- Fuckin’ _can’t,”_ Hank laughs, not breathing between speaking.

“Lieutenant, are you alright? Your heart rate has increased twenty percent in the last five minutes.” Connor asks, concern laced in his voice.

 

“If anyone’s gonna have a heart attack it’s Gavin. Look at him! He’s got anxiety!” Hank laughs, much to Gavin’s dismay.

 

“I’m well aware, isn’t he attractive?” Connor smirks, blowing a kiss to Gavin’s direction. Gavin is quaking, and just crumbles on the floor, seriously about to die from embarrassment.

 

“If you’re gonna seduce Gavin into singing Mamma Mia! with you, at least buy him dinner first you gay ass motherfucker! I raised you better than this!” Hank laughs jokingly, still trying his best not to pass out.

 

“Okay Hank, which social media site should I post this video to first? Facebook? Instagram? Tumblr?” Chris lists all the social media sites he can think of, and Connor smiles before replying,

 

“Tumblr, I want to be a gif,”

 

“Wait YOU RECORDED US?! CHRIS I WILL MURDER YOUU!” Gavin screams as he chases Chris all over the station, while Chris yeets out of the break room. Hank and Connor watch as Gavin is ready to destroy Chris from exposing him to be a high school musical theatre geek, and if Hank had popcorn, he’d be eating it.

 

Yup, just another day at the DPD.


End file.
